1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pick used to play stringed instruments such as guitars, banjos, mandarins, and the like, and is specifically adapted to limit movement of the pick within a player's fingers during the playing of the instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
In playing a musical instrument such as a guitar, a banjo or the like, musicians frequently utilize a pick to pluck the strings of the instrument. As is commonly known, the pick is a small object which is typically held by the musician between his thumb and forefinger. At one time or another, nearly all musicians encounter difficulties with maintaining a firm grip on the pick. For example, a musician's hand may become tired by the repeated striking of the strings during play of the instrument such that his grip on the pick is loosened. As another example, the musician may begin to sweat while playing the instrument and as this occurs some perspiration often reaches or forms on his hands and fingers. Unfortunately, because picks known in the art are smooth, flat and ultra-thin, as the musician sweats the pick's surface becomes wet and slippery, causing the fingers to slide about on the pick. In either situation, the musician encounters difficulty in controlling the pick's position between the fingers and perhaps worse, is likely to lose and often does lose the pick entirely. The result frequently is an untimely interruption during the playing of a tune during which the musician locates another pick and arranges it in hand.
It would therefore be highly advantageous to musicians who utilize picks for guitars and the like to enable them to use a pick for extended periods of time, thereby minimizing the number of picks which are lost during play as well as the resulting number of interruptions. The improved pick of the present invention is designed specifically to enable the prolonged use of a single pick during the playing of a stringed musical instrument. Thus, the pick of the present invention is adapted to reduce the fatigue that most musicians feel during the repeated striking of the strings on a musical instrument and is further adapted to provide a gripping surface so as to prevent sliding of the fingers on the pick during play.